Re: Chapter 7
People in the Dark (昧人, maindo) is the 7th chapter of the manga Tokyo Ghoul:re. Characters * Tooru Mutsuki * Karao Saeki * Kuki Urie * Ginshi Shirazu * Haise Sasaki\Ken Kaneki * Nishiki Nishio\Serpent * Take Hirako * Takeomi Kuroiwa * Kuramoto Itou * Akira Mado * Kishou Arima Summary Haise shatters Serpent’s Kagune with his own, and so the rest of the Quinx Squad come to the realization that Akira Mado was telling the truth about Haise’s exceptional powers. Serpent is impressed, as he credits Haise for forming the multiple tentacles on his kagune at once. Serpent kicks Haise, but Sasaki is unaffected by this, as he wraps his Kagune around Yukimura 1/3 to intensify the attacks. However, Serpent effortlessly dodges and kicks Haise once more; his entire foot impaling Sasaki’s torso this time. Sasaki becomes weak, and concerned about him, Shirazu and Mutsuki run to his aid, but he orders them to stand back; as he quickly regenerates and gets ready for battle again. Mutsuki is shocked at Sasaki’s instant change in his demeanor. Serpent mentions that he has much more interest in Haise than he does in the rest of the Quinx, but Sasaki says there is no need for Serpent to know anything about him. Haise’s kagune evolves to a whole new level, as the tentacles become sharper compared to how they were last time. Haise finally impales Serpent through the stomach; telling him that this is his “payback.” He approaches Serpent, and takes off his mask. ; revealing the ghoul to be Nishiki Nishio. Nishiki criticizes Sasaki, lamenting that no matter what he does or where he goes in life; he’d always be helpless. Sasaki, upon hearing Serpent call him “Kaneki,” automatically responds by referring to him as “Nishio-senpai,” as subsequently becomes confused at what he said. Nishiki is allowed to escape, taking Torso with him, and Sasaki goes into a state of mental and physical instability; screaming out of frustration. Realizing this to be dangerous, Hirako immediately calls off the Serpent Investigation; implying his new target to be Sasaki. Akira stands in the sidelines, and shoots Haise with a Rc suppressant bullet using a Sniper. She then asks him to interpret his situation slowly, and in an internal monologue, Akira mentions that Haise is the victim of a Kakuhou transplant done by a Scientist, Akihiro Kanou of Aogiri Tree. Haise must also be treated as a Human by all of CCG, but should his kagune go out of control, he will be treated as a ghoul and might eventually end up exterminated. She also states that he took the high risk of saving his squad. Akira goes one to declare that during the battle against Serpent; Haise’s fighting style has been engraved in the hearts of his Squad members; as they would feel fear, reverence and even envy him because of this. At the CCG Headquarters, Haise is asked to attend an S3 meeting, where he is requested to have a private conversation with one of his superiors, Kishou Arima. Category:Chapters